A Little Halloween Magic
by Casie01
Summary: A/U Leo and Greenlee Halloween story.


**Title: A little Halloween Magic**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Greenlee, Leo, Ryan, Kendall, Maria, Bianca, Jackson**

**Background: A/U Everything that happened at the falls still happened except Leo falling over the falls. Vanessa fell by herself. Leo pulled Greenlee off the ledge like in her dream. While in the hospital they learn that Greenlee is pregnant. Shortly before Thanksgiving 2002 she suffers a Miscarriage. She is told that if she gets pregnant again there is a high risk for miscarriage. This leads to Greenlee leaving Revlon and her and Kendall founding Fusion. What happened in 2003 still happened. Michael still attacked Bianca and Greenlee learned Jack was her father. During the trial for Michael's murder Greenlee never attacked Kendall in court. There was no baby switch. Ryan and Kendall were married at the castle. Greenlee and Leo learned in March that she was pregnant again and if all went well were due in December. She had a difficult first trimester but is now in her third trimester. **

**Premise: Greenlee and Leo celebrate their last Halloween together before becoming parents by going to a Haunted Halloween Party at Edmund and Maria's Grey's.**

DING…DONG the sound of the door bell ringing woke Leo du Pres up. He moaned and looked over at his alarm clock. He couldn't believe someone would be at his door at 7 a.m. He turned over and looked at his wife. She was sleeping peacefully. When they had found out she was pregnant again her doctor told them she needed to get plenty of rest and avoid as much stress as possible. They had become accustomed to waking up at 8:30 a.m. every day.

The first few months of her pregnancy weren't exactly stress free. She had worried the entire time that she would lose this baby to. Every wrong move had lead to doctors appointments. He was just as worried as she was. When they made it to the second trimester they finally started telling their family and friends. Now she was a month and a half away from giving birth and things were going as they should be.

Before he climbed out of the bed to see who was at the door he gently kissed her check and placed his hand on her belly. He felt the gentle movement of their child.

He opened the door to their penthouse shocked to see a delivery man in front on him, "Wow you guys deliver this early in the morning."

"Sorry sir. It's Halloween and I have to get all these costumes delivered by 9 a.m. or I'll have some upset customers."

"Any idea what costume's your delivering here? My wife's been pretty hush on what she's making me dress up as."

"Nope I just do the delivery's. Happy Halloween" the delivery man turned and got back on the elevator.

"Yeah, Happy Halloween." Leo repeated as he shut their door. "Now what the hell could be in here?"

"Who was at the door baby?" he turned to see his wife coming down the steps towards him.

"A delivery man. He brought our costumes for tonight." He showed off the garment bags like he was Vanna White.

"Oh good have you seen yours yet?" She lowered herself gently to the couch which was much harder than usual with her swollen belly.

"Nope not yet." He unzipped the first bag and pulled out a woman's pajama dress. It was light blue with lace around the collar, wrists, and along the bottom. There was a pair of matching blue slippers and a blue ribbon. He thumbed the ribbon, "Is this for my hair Greens?"

She laughed and reached out to slap his leg, "Leo! Stop it you know that's my costume!"

"What are you supposed to be Greens?" he was confused by the simple outfit she planned on wearing.

"It will all make sense when you see what you'll be wearing." She smiled up at him a little too innocently for his liking.

He opened the other bag and looked back at her in shock. "What is this? There's no way I'm wearing this Greenlee!"

"LEO! You told me I could pick out anything I wanted! What's better than Peter Pan and Wendy?"

He looked back at the bag there was a one piece green outfit that appeared to have a skirt. There were green tights, a little green hat with a red feather sticking out, and green booties.

"No Greens I'm sorry I'm not wearing this. I don't do skirts and tights. I have a better idea you go put on your old Genie outfit and I'll wear a suit. You can be the Genie from "I Dream of Jeanie" and I can be your master."

"Leo I can't wear that anymore."

"Sure you can Greens you look amazing in it!" He sat next to her and started kissing her neck.

"Leo stop! I can't wear it because it doesn't fit!" she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

He rubbed his hand along her back trying to comfort her, "Greens I'm sorry."

"You don't get it Leo that's the only costume I could get. Everything else wouldn't fit. I'm so fat now" she hated being so damn sensitive but her hormones were so out of wack right now.

"Greenlee! Look at me!" when she refused to look at her he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her chin so her eyes were looking into his.

"Greenlee du Pres you are not fat. You are the most beautiful woman on this planet and you're carrying our child which makes you even more beautiful. I'm sorry I was such an insensitive ass about the costume. We'll be the best Peter Pan and Wendy this town has ever seen!"

"No Leo you don't have to do that. We can go find something else or we can just skip the party!" she pushed herself off the couch and walked as fast as she could to the room shutting the door hard. He listened as she got into the shower.

Greenlee stared down at her belly as the warm water splashed against her skin. She was due in a little over a month and couldn't believe how big her belly had gotten. She hated the way it made her feel so self conscious. Leo was right she was carrying their child this enlarged belly was worth having a part of her and a part of Leo growing inside her.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the large white towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and into their room. She stopped suddenly as she saw him standing in front of their bed.

He stood up straight, his hands balled up in fists and resting with his knuckles on his hips. His legs were spread apart. He was wearing the Peter Pan costume she had ordered for him tights and all.

"Leo" she whispered.

"Greenlee you know these tights aren't so bad. I could get used to wearing these things. Just for today mind you."

She laughed and stood up on her toes to kiss him. "Leo, I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"No more saying we're sorry. Its Halloween baby we need to go show off how good I look in tights!"

Greenlee slapped his arm playfully "You're the sexiest man I've ever seen in tights. When we get home tonight I think Wendy's going to be giving you more than a thimble."

Leo rode up the elevator to the twelfth floor. Even though he and Greenlee didn't need the money he had gotten a job with Ryan at Cambias as a way to help support his family. He didn't want to live off his wife's trust fund. They were a team and they were going to live as a team.

His coworkers kept looking at his costume and stifled their laughs. He held his head high knowing how silly he must look in green tights all the while thinking looking like a fool was worth it for her.

When he reached Ryan's office he knocked on the door and opened it at the same time. Ryan was standing over his desk and looked up at his friend.

Upon seeing Leo Ryan busted out laughing, "What are you supposed to be man?"

"Greenlee's big idea this year was for us to be Peter Pan and Wendy."

"And you agreed?" Ryan looked at him surprised he'd willingly agree to dress in tights and what looked to be a skirt.

"You know Greenlee she's impossible to say no to. Plus you try telling a 7 and 1/2 month pregnant woman who cries at Dog food commercials no."

"Point taken. Remind me to get a picture of you before you take that off. We need to remember this Halloween for years to come."

"Not on your life man. No way do I want to remember this costume." Leo noticed Ryan for the first time, "what are you supposed to be anyway? Dracula minus the fangs?"

Ryan had on a black suit with a white dress shirt and a bow tie. He was also sporting a long black cape. "Nope, here's a hint" he picked up a white mask that covered half his face.

Leo stared at him quizzically, "I'm not sure who you're supposed to be but that mask sure makes you a hell of a lot better looking."

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious du Pres. I'm The Phantom of the Opera."

"So does that mean Kendall is Christine?"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know what Kendall's dressing up as this year."

Leo looked confused as Ryan continued, "We decided this year we'd keep our costumes a secret and try and find each other at the party tonight."

Leo grinned at Ryan, "Ah! Trying to add a little spice to your lives uh?" he winked at the other man, "Just stay away from anyone dressed like Wendy"

Greenlee stood in the middle of the Fusion building's elevator praying it would move faster. She hated this stupid elevator it always seemed to breakdown when she was inside of it. She would stop the damn thing at the next floor and take the stairs but the baby made it hard to walk across the room let alone five flights of stairs. She just prayed it'd make it up the rest of the way and soon.

The elevator doors opened as it reached the Fusion offices. Gratefully she stepped off the elevator ready to get through this day of work. She was looking forward to the Halloween party with Leo tonight.

She stepped into the office wondering where everyone was. It was past 10 a.m. and usually at this hour the office was full of employees talking about the next product line. She walked into the lounge to see if anyone was there.

"SURPRISE!" Kendall, Simone, Mia and the rest of the Fusion girls stood in the middle of the lounge. They had decorated the lounge in a Halloween Themed Baby Shower.

"Oh my gosh! What did you guys do?" Greenlee was shocked that they had done all this for her.

Simone, dressed in her sexiest nurse costume, walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Come on sweetie like we would let you have baby without us celebrating!"

"Yeah Greenlee you're the first one of us to get pregnant." Kendall also hugged Greenlee.

"You guys this is amazing. Thank you." Greenlee whipped a tear from her eyes.

The women sat around talking about babies, men, and makeup. Laughter filled the room as they celebrated the new life to come.

Kendall stood up and handed Greenlee the first gift. "So it was really hard to find you something since you guys decided not to find out what you were having. This should work for either Baby Girl or Baby Boy du Pres."

Greenlee quickly tore the paper of the box she was handed. She looked down into the box and then looked at Kendall and started laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Hey if your kid is anything like their father they'll be wearing that a lot." Everyone laughed as Greenlee held up a small leather jacket.

"Leo's going to love this. Thank you Kendall."

"It was either the jacket or leather pants but for some reason it's hard to find leather pants in infant sizes." Kendall joked about how Leo used to wear black leather pants all the time.

"Greenlee why did you and Leo decide not to find out the sex of the baby ahead of time?" Mia wondered as she handed Greenlee another gift.

"Well it was my idea Leo hated it. He wanted to find out the second they gave us the option but I figured there are so few real surprises left in life."

"That's really sweet. I'm sure it's made it hard though, not just on clothes but how to decorate the nursery and picking out names." Simone jumped into the conversation.

"The baby will be sleeping in a basinet in our room for a few weeks at least so that will give us time to decide what to do about the nursery but yeah we've had a hard time picking out a name. We just can't agree on anything. I haven't told Leo yet but I think I found the perfect name for a boy or a girl." She smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Well? What is it?" Kendall prodded.

"Well what do you guys think of Alexander Montgomery du Pres? Leo and I both wanted a family name but were having a hard time deciding who to name the baby after." She smiled as she thought of her little one.

"Oh that's perfect Greenlee. And if it's a girl Alexandra would work perfect. Your dad will be honored that the baby's middle name is after him." Kendall smiled down at Greenlee's bump.

Greenlee gasped and held tight to her belly as the other women looked concerned, "I think the baby likes their name." she smiled and reached out for each woman's hand and held it against her belly so they could feel the baby kicking.

"Alright ladies let's wrap this up. Greenlee you and I promised Maria we would go over to Wildwind and help decorate for the Halloween party while the guys are having their Friday night drinks." Kendall reminded her friend.

"That's right I almost forgot. Although I don't know how much help I'll be decorating." Her belly always seemed to get in the way.

Everyone started grabbing the gifts to take down to Greenlee's car. She started to stand up and felt a tightness in her back. She grabbed her back for a second and breathed deeply figuring she just stood up too fast and started walking out to her car.

Kendall stood on the top of a ladder reaching down for Greenlee to hand her the decorations. "Greenlee! Hello!"

"OH Kendall sorry. She handed her the decoration and then placed her hand on her back again.

Maria had noticed Greenlee had been resting her hand on her back all afternoon. She walked over to the two women and placed an arm around Greenlee's shoulder.

"It's looking really good in here guys!" She turned to Greenlee, "Are you alright honey. I've noticed you've had your hand on your back a lot today?"

"The girls threw me a Baby shower earlier and I think I tweaked my back picking up some of the gifts."

"Listen I think Kendall and I can finish up here why don't you go up to one of the guest rooms and take a nap. " Maria encouraged her.

"No it's ok Maria I'm fine." The younger girl protested.

"That wasn't a suggestion Greenlee. As a doctor that was an order. Kendall or I will come get you before the party starts. Now up stairs" she ordered.

Reluctantly Greenlee agreed and headed up stairs. As she laid down she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She had read in the baby books about false labor pains that helped prepare the body for labor and ignored the pain as she closed her eyes.

Leo and Ryan sat down at the bar in The Comeback. This had become their Friday night ritual shortly after Greenlee and Kendall founded Fusion. Back then Kendall and Greenlee still hated each other. They never believed those two would ever find away to co-exist but that company had done more than sell cosmetics.

Ryan ordered a pitcher of beer for beer for the two men. "Man it's hard to believe in just over a month we won't be able to do this anymore."

"We'll still be able to do this just not as often maybe only once a month, although Greenlee says she won't mind if I still keep it every Friday night." Leo took a gulp of his beer.

"I'm sure once your baby's here you would rather spend time with Greenlee and the baby then with your ole' pal Ryan." Ryan jokingly pushed on Leo's arm.

"Please I'll still need my ole' pal Ryan. You know how crazy Greenlee can be on her own can you imagine how neurotic she'll be with a baby?" Leo laughed.

"You're in for some trouble man. So do you have everything you need for the baby?"

"Well it's been hard since Greenlee didn't want to find out what we were having in advance. We have a basinet, a crib, the car seat to bring them home from the hospital. And of course Greenlee has bought every piece of unisex baby clothing Lacey's has. Once he or she is here I'll be busy following all Greenlee's orders."

"Your wife is good at throwing around orders. Any names picked out? You know Ryan's a pretty good name for a boy."

"Hahaha yeah I'm sure Greenlee would love to name her son after you. We can't decide on a name. Everything I like she doesn't and vice versa. I wanted to name it David if it's a boy but as much as Greens likes David she doesn't want to name our son that. I know she wants to have part of their name after Jackson."

Ryan took a swig of his beer as he listened to Leo, "Listen the name will work itself out. No matter what name you give them given their parents your kids going to be a handful."

Leo laughed, "Yeah you're probably right and given his parents good looks he or she will be a heartbreaker."

"I'll drink to that. Your wife's eyes and your mischievous smile this town's in for some trouble that's for sure." The both took another drink. Ryan looked back at the other man seriously, "Are you still scared to be a dad?"

Leo thought deeply for a moment, "I wish I could say I wasn't but yeah I am. I didn't have a father growing up. To this day I still don't know who my father is. The parent that did raise me whisked me all over the world using me to help her swindle people out of their money. She was a murderer who tried to kill my baby's mother. "

"Leo you're nothing like your mother. You did what you did thinking it would make your mother love you. You would never be like that to your child. The man that raised me was no better that your mother but we've both come past the damage that our parents did to us. Greenlee's gotten past what both her parents did to her."

The mention of Greenlee's parents made Leo cringe. He still hated Mary and her supposed father Roger, "Greenlee doesn't talk much about her parents but I think even she's scared about turning into Roger or Mary."

Ryan shook his head, "No way are either you or Greenlee going to turn out like your parents unless it's her turning out like Jackson."

"Jackson came into her life too late to make a difference Ryan. How do we know that when this baby is born that Greenlee and I don't treat this baby exactly the way that our parents treated us. It's all we know Ryan." Leo hung his head in shame.

"No, Leo. Sure you and Greenlee were raised by some of the worst parents out there who didn't teach you how to be good people but look at you two now. You've become the people you are in spite of your parents and no way would you guys ever treat a dog the way your parents treated you guys let alone your own flesh and blood. I've seen you both with Miranda you guys treat her like a princess you'll do the same for your child. Besides Leo, even though you haven't asked me to be the baby's God Father I'll be there to kick your ass if you ever did act like your mother."

"Thanks Ryan. As scared as I know Greenlee and I are I know we're going to do our best to give our child the life our parents failed to give us." Leo lifted his beer to Ryan glass and the both took a drink.

"Greenlee…Greenlee" Kendall lightly pushed on her friends shoulder trying to wake her up.

Greenlee rolled over opening her eyes. "It's about time you woke up Greenlee. The party's starting." Kendall sat on the bed next to her friend.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep for?" Greenlee looked around the room confused as to her surroundings.

"It's just before eight. You've been sleeping for four hours. Maria and I thought it was best to let you sleep but I knew if I let you miss the party you'd kill me so here I am."

"Is Leo here yet?" she wondered.

"Nope he and Ryan are still at The Comeback. I swear they live for their man dates." Kendall laughed.

"You better be careful Kendal if they hear you call their Friday nights a man dates they're gonna be pissed."

"What else do you call two guys who get together every Friday night at the same time and do exactly the same thing?"

"Point taken!" Greenlee struggled to get out of the bed. "Who's here?"

"Pretty much everyone except the guys. My mom called she and your dad on are on their way. Now come on get up freshen up and meet us down stairs." Kendall tapped her leg and left the room.

Greenlee lifted herself of the bed. Her back was still bothering her but she didn't want to miss the party. The Grey's Halloween Parties were always a lot of fun. Before heading downstairs she pulled out her cell and dialed.

Leo felt his cell phone vibrating and saw the familiar name on the caller I.D. "Hey baby!"

"Leo you're not trying to avoid showing off your costume are you?" she asked while touching up her makeup.

"As if you would let me. We'll be leaving here in about an hour when the games over. I'll see you at Wildwind."

"Ok I can't wait to see you. Don't forget I owe you a thimble" she whispered in her best sexy voice.

"I'll be there baby. I love you."

"I love you to!" she flipped her phone shut and headed down stairs.

The party was going on full swing in the Wildwind living room. Everyone was dressed up in their best Halloween costumes. People were dancing and enjoying the music. Greenlee looked around and found her father standing by the punch bowl with Erica and Kendall.

"Hi Dad" she put his arm around his waist as he put his around her shoulder pulling her next to him. He kissed the top of her head and put his other hand on her belly.

"Hi honey. How's my grandbaby doing?" he rubbed her belly hoping to feel the baby.

"He or she is doing just fine. This little guy sure likes to move a lot." She placed her hand over his and moved it to where the baby was kicking her.

Jackson smiled down at her as he could feel his grandchild kick as he talked, "Hey there little guy" he whispered to her belly. He looked up at the other women, "I think he likes me already" he grinned from ear to ear.

"That's because he knows how much you'll be spoiling him once he makes his grand appearance" Erica chimed in smiling at Jack.

"You know you guys keep calling this baby a 'he' you're going to be in for a surprise when Greenlee has a baby girl and names her after her favorite Aunt Kendall." Everyone laughed at Kendall.

Erica turned to Greenlee even though they had never been friends they were both trying to get along for Jackson's sake, "How are you feeling Greenlee?"

"I've been ok. Just tired a lot. I don't think I'll be able to work much longer."

"Well at least I won't have to pick up your slack at work." Kendall joked with her.

"Haha even on my worst days my ideas are way better than yours." Greenlee continued the back and forth banter that had developed between the two friends.

"Well you two are sure getting the sibling rivalry thing down already." Jackson joked with them.

The song suddenly changed to a slower song and Jackson asked Greenlee if she would dance with him.

She held out her hand to him and walked with him to the dance floor. He pulled her close to his chest as the moved slowly to the music. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes enjoying the safeness she felt in his arms.

As the song neared the end he pushed her back just a bit so she was looking up at him, "Greenlee if I don't tell you this enough I can't tell you how happy I am to be your father and how proud of you I am."

She smiled up at him and felt a tear fall from her eye. "Sorry Dad I didn't mean to cry its those darn hormones."

Suddenly her body was racked with a sharp pain. She grabbed on to his arms and winced.

"Greenlee? What's wrong?" the look of concern on his face was evident as he held tight to her.

She breathed deeply, "I don't know but something's wrong Dad." she whispered as she collapsed in his arms.

Jackson sunk down to the ground with her in his arms. "MARIA! Maria, Help!" he shouted out for the doctor.

The people on the dance floor stopped and noticed him on the floor holding tightly to the pregnant woman.

"Oh my God Jack what happened?" Maria knelt down next to them checking Greenlee's pulse.

"I don't know we were dancing and she felt a sharp pain and collapsed." He ran his hand through her hair. He noticed Maria looking down at Greenlee concerned. He looked down and saw what she saw, her costume was starting to get soaked with blood.

"Jack we need to get her to the hospital and now. We can't wait for an ambulance. Edmund get the car. Jack I need you to carry her out to the car Edmund will drive us there." Maria helped Jack pick her up and ran to the door to open it for him.

Kendall watched everything happening in shock. Just a few minutes ago they had felt the baby and were laughing and talking. Now…she didn't want to think about what was wrong. Jackson's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Kendall call Leo tell him we're taking Greenlee to the hospital." His voice echoed as he ran out of the house holding tightly to his daughter.

Kendall quickly pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Leo. She listened as the phone rang over and over again. When it went to voice mail she yelled at him to go to the hospital and to call her back. She then dialed Ryan's number hoping he would pick up. Again the phone rang over and over again until his voice mail picked up.

Kendall ran over to Erica, "Mom I can't get a hold of Leo. He's at the bar with Ryan. I'm going to drive out there and get him. Will you call me if you hear anything about Greenlee?"

Erica nodded, "Of course. Go find Leo Greenlee's going to need him. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Jackson stood in the middle of the waiting room pacing back and forth waiting to hear from the doctors. He prayed for his daughter and Grandbaby.

Bianca and Erica ran into the ER and pulled Jackson into a hug. Bianca looked at him, "Any word yet Uncle Jack?"

He shook his head, "No, they've been in there a long time." He sat down in one of the waiting chair putting his head in to his hands, "Oh God please don't let anything happen to her or the baby"

Erica kneeled down in front of him pulling his hands down, "Their in good hands Jack. Maria will take care of them."

"Did Kendall find Leo? He needs to be here?" Jack asked Erica.

Kendall rushed into The Comeback and looked around for the guys. She saw them sitting at the bar their backs turned to her.

She ran up to them, "Why the hell didn't you guys answer you phones?"

"Hey baby! What are you doing here? You know this is guy's night. That means no women even ones as hot as you." Ryan put his arm around her and pulled her next to him.

"Ryan this is serious." He noticed the look of concern on her face. He stopped joking around. "Kendall what's wrong?"

She looked towards to other man, "Leo. It's Greenlee. She collapsed in Jack's arms. He said she felt a sharp pain before she collapsed she was bleeding really badly. They took her to the hospital."

"Let's go," Leo jumped off the bar stool and ran towards the car Kendall and Ryan not far behind.

Bianca, Erica, and Jack all looked up when Maria entered the waiting room. Maria walked over to them and pulled a chair over sitting across from Jack.

Jack could see the look on her face and knew something was wrong, "What is it Maria?"

"Greenlee's developed a condition called Pre-eclampsia. It's caused her blood pressure to sky rocket. It's causing stress both on her body and on the baby." Maria explained.

"How do we treat it Maria?" Jack was concerned.

"There's only one thing we can do Jackson. We're going to have to deliver the baby now. We're prepping her for a C-Section."

"Maria it's too soon" Bianca gasped.

"I know it's early but if we don't deliver the baby now both Greenlee and her child will die." She saw the look of shock on their faces.

"Isn't there anything thing else we can do Maria? A drug we can give her?" Jack was worried about both the baby and his daughter.

"I'm afraid not Jack. The only cure for Pre-eclampsia is to get the baby out."

"Leo's not here yet Maria. He should be here with her can we wait?" Jack knew Leo would never forgive himself if something went wrong and he wasn't there.

Maria shook her head, "If he gets here in the next ten minutes he can be in there with her but if not we're going to have to go in without him."

"Maria someone should be in there with Greenlee. Would it be alright if I…"

She nodded her head, "Of course Jack. Come with me we'll get you changed and you can be there with her."

Jackson changed into the scrubs that Maria had given him and washed his hands like he had been told to do. He then followed Maria into the Delivery room. His eyes fell on Greenlee who was being prepped for the C-section.

She was lying on the table a blanket pulled up over her chest so she couldn't see what was going on. There were tubes in her nose giving her oxygen. He walked over to her and stroked her face. He noticed her eyes flutter open.

"Dad?" she looked at him confused "What's going on?"

"Greenlee they have to deliver the baby soon. You have Pre-eclampsia and it's put you and the baby in danger. If they don't get the baby out now you and the baby could die."

"Did I do something to my baby?" tears streamed down her face.

"No sweetie you didn't. Sometimes this just happens." He put a comforting hand on her head.

"Dad where's Leo?" she looked around the room.

"Kendall's trying to find him honey. He'll be here soon." He tried comforting her.

The doors the delivery room swung open as Maria entered. "Ok team are we ready?"

Greenlee looked up at Jack he could see the look of terror in her eyes. He held tight to her hand as Maria explained what was going to happen.

Leo ran into the ER and banged on the nurses' station. "Excuse me I'm looking for my wife Greenlee du Pres?"

The nurse checked the charts, "Sir she's been moved up to Labor and Delivery that's on the second floor."

Not wanting to wait for the elevator he ran up the stairs and ran into the waiting room where he found Bianca and Erica.

"Leo you made it." Bianca stood up and hugged the young man.

"Where's Greenlee?" he begged for some good news.

"Leo they had to take her in for a C-Section." She watched the shock in his eyes.

"What? It's too soon!"

Kendall and Ryan ran into the waiting room just then and saw the look on Leo's face.

"Leo?" Kendall walked towards him.

"Kendall they had to take Greenlee in for a C-section." His voice barely above a whisper.

"What? Why?" Kendall looked at Erica and Bianca.

"They said her blood pressure was too high and the only thing they could do to save her and the baby was to get the baby out now." Erica explained.

Ryan placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Greenlee and the baby will be fine Leo their both fighters."

"I need to be in there with her." Leo ran towards the nurses' station and found Anita Santos standing there.

"Anita!" he called out to her, "I need to be with Greenlee. Please is there something you can do?"

She noticed the look of terror on his face and took pity on him, "Of course Leo follow me." She took him to change into scrubs then to the delivery room.

Anita knocked softy on the door before opening it. Maria was getting ready to perform the C-section when they walked in.

Maria looked over at him, "It's about time you got here Leo."

He walked over to Greenlee and Jackson, "Sorry I'm late baby but I'm here." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok you made it." She weakly said.

Jack hugged his son-in-law and then left the room to wait with everyone else.

"Alright guys here we go," Maria told the young couple as she performed the C-section to save the baby and mother.

During the procedure Leo held tight to Greenlee's hand.

Finally Maria told them they got the baby out. They waited for the baby's cries but there was no sound. Another doctor came over to help Maria with the baby. Leo and Greenlee held their breath waiting for something. After what felt like an eternity they heard the sweetest sound they'd ever heard.

Their baby cried out and took its first breath. Maria held out a pair of scissors to Leo, "Would you like to cut the cord Daddy?"

Leo nodded and walked over and cut where Maria instructed. A nurse took the baby away to clean it up and then handed the baby back to Maria.

Maria walked around to the front of the gurney, "Say hello to your little boy Mommy!" she held the baby out for Greenlee to see.

Greenlee stretched her hand out to her little boy, "Hi Alexander. I'm your Mommy." She rubbed her hand along his soft pale cheek.

Leo knelt next to her and watched her talk to their son. He kissed her temple, "I'm so proud of you Greens. Look at our little guy."

She continued to stare at the little guy that was a part of her and a part of him. "Oh baby your mommy loves you so much." Tears of joy streaked down her face as she talked to her little one.

Maria took the baby back over to the doctor so they could make sure everything was ok with him.

Greenlee looked back over to Leo. "Thank you Leo. You gave me the best gift ever. Our son is perfect." She smiled at him.

"No Greens it's me that should be thanking you. We're going to be the best parents to that little guy. What did you call him Greens."

"His name is Alexander Montgomery du Pres" she smiled up at him hoping he'd be ok with the name.

"It's perfect Greens." He rubbed his hand through her hair and watched as her eyes slowly closed.

Suddenly the machines started going off screaming out of control. "Greenlee? Greenlee?" Leo screamed out to her.

Maria grabbed the young man. "Leo you need to leave. Go with Anita and your son."

Anita had walked back into the room and pulled Leo out and towards the nursery. They followed the other nurse who brought Alexander to the nursery.

Leo watched as Anita and another doctor examined his son. Every so often his head would turn back to the delivery room where Maria was working on Greenlee.

Anita came out and put a bracelet around his wrist. He looked at her confused. "We put an alarm on your sons leg that will go off if he's take too far from you, Greenlee, or this floor. This is just extra protection from someone trying to take a newborn" she explained.

"Anita how's my son?" he was worried about the baby being born almost two months early.

"He weighs 4lbs 2 oz. So he's a little small. His oxygen levels are a little low but that's normal with a preemie we'll be monitoring that. Other than that he's doing remarkably well for being born so early."

She walked back into the nursery and brought his son out to him, "Here you go Daddy. Congratulations!"

She watched as Leo held tight to his little boy the love he had for that little boy was evident instantly.

"Hey little guy welcome to the world!" he stared down at the small child sleeping in his arms. He never believed that he could love someone this much so instantly but was already taken in by the little guy.

"Did you guys pick out a name yet?"Anita asked.

"Yeah Greenlee picked one. Alexander Montgomery du Pres." He smiled down at the child.

"I get where Montgomery comes from but what about Alexander is that something you both liked?" she too was taken in by the new baby and couldn't stop watching him sleep in Leo's arms.

"No, Alexander's my middle name. Greenlee named him after me."

"I think it's perfect." She placed a hand on his arm, "Why don't you go introduce Alexander to his family and I'll go check on Greenlee for you."

Leo walked is son down the hall to meet everyone. He held him tightly and walked slowly afraid he would hurt his son if he went to fast. This new dad thing was going to take some getting used to.

He walked into the waiting room and saw all eyes on him. "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to mine and Greenlee's son, Alexander Montgomery du Pres." He smiled at them as the all jumped up and started hugging one another.

Jackson walked up and put an arm around Leo. "Congratulations Leo!" He looked down at the little boy, "He's perfect. I can't believe you guys gave him a name after me. Thank you."

Leo put the little boy in Jack's arms and watched as Jack was instantly mesmerized with his Grandson. "Greenlee picked out the name Jack."

Jack's eyes shot up, "Greenlee! How is she?"

"I don't know. After Alex was born the monitors went crazy and Maria made me leave." Leo sat in a chair worried about Greenlee.

"She'll be ok Leo. She's got this little guy waiting for her." Jack tried hiding his own concern.

Jack sat down next to Leo and looked at his Grandson, "Hi Alexander I'm your Grandpa Jack."

Leo and Jack took turns holding the little boy while they waited for word on Greenlee. Leo knew everyone else was itching to hold the new baby but Leo wanted to make sure Greenlee got the chance to hold her son before the others.

Maria made her way into the waiting room. She knew what was waiting for her. She always hated the first seconds when walking into the waiting room, the look on people's faces.

Leo looked up from his son and noticed Maria walking in. "Maria?"

Maria walked over to him, "She's doing just fine Leo."

He felt the breath escape him, "Thank God. What happened Maria?"

"Her blood pressure crashed. Which is why she passed out. We did a blood transfusion to get the pressure up. She'll be fine. I'm sure she's ready to be formally introduced to her son." Maria stood up and motioned for Leo to follow her.

Leo looked at the others. Jackson finally spoke up, "Go ahead son. Go see your wife."

Leo took his son to see his mother. They walked into the room and Leo noticed her eyes closed. He quietly sat down next to her and noticed her eyes open.

"You changed. You weren't supposed to change." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah well the Peter Pan costume wasn't getting me any treats. I put this thing on and got this little Goblin." He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Well in that case I guess its ok. You'll just owe me next year."

Leo stood up and sat down next to her on the bed, "It's time to hold your son Greens." He placed the baby in her arms and for the first time she held her son in her arms.

She stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms, "Is he ok?" she knew being born so early came with a lot of risks.

"He's perfect Greens. Anita said he was a little small but that's to be expected being born so early. They also said his oxygen levels were a little low but again normal given that he's a preemie."

"I'm sorry Leo." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you sorry? He's perfect." He pulled her close to him.

"I felt like something might be wrong earlier but didn't say anything because I assumed it was just my body getting ready for the baby. I should have told Maria what I was feeling." Tears streamed down her eyes and covered his scrubs.

"Shh it's ok baby. You didn't know. This isn't your fault. And Alexander is fine."

She pulled her face off his chest and looked up at him confused. "Alexander?"

"Yeah baby after he was born you told me the name you picked out." He smiled at her and their son.

"You're okay with the name?"

"I love it baby. It's as perfect as he is."

Suddenly Alex started fussing. Greenlee looked down at the baby then up at Leo "Do you think he's hungry?"

Leo shrugged "I don't know. We're going to have to learn his cries. But he probably is hungry his mom decided to take a nap before feeding him." He winked at her.

Leo watched as Greenlee helped their baby latch on to her breast and watched as his wife and son bonded during his first meal.


End file.
